The Storm
by NamineXRoxas1212
Summary: Sora and Kairi spends time with each other, only to be interrupted by a coming storm. One-Shot companion to “Black Voices,” which is still ongoing.


**A/N: Hey, it's been awhile... Like, a long while... I'm so sorry.**

**Anyway, some of you may be wondering why I'm writing this and not Black Voices? Honestly, I had a lot going on, so writing sort of took a backseat- my sincere apology for everyone who read and was expecting another update. **

**Actually, I've been writing Black Voices on paper, and I have a lot ready to type and update. Until that's ready I thought I would write this little one-shot of Kairi and Sora, how Sora proposed and such. I hope this is satisfactory for now!**

**As always, I'm open to constructive criticism and comments! Please enjoy!**

*****

_Destiny Islands, two years after Xehenort's defeat._

"Sorry, buddy," Riku said with a shrug of his shoulders. "My dad has me working in the shop today. Maybe another time?"

_Aw man,_ Sora thought to himself. After they're return home, a lot had happened. Kairi and Sora had started dating after a month or two, Riku had managed to reconcile with his dad- if it could be called that. As for the others, they were busy trying to pick up the pieces of their own lives.

Today, though, was especially stressful. He felt for the item in his pocket, his nervousness making his heart pound.

"You know you can't keep avoiding this, right?" Riku's voice cut through his thoughts.

"I know," Sora answered. "But... It's Kairi! She's beautiful and smart and-"

"You feel like you don't deserve her?" Riku interrupted, crossing his arms across his chest. "Listen, because I'm only saying this once: Kairi loves you. Whatever doubt you have, that should never one of them. I know you want to make it perfect, and I understand, but the longer you wait, the harder it's going to be. You two deserve each other, seriously."

Sora took a deep breath and nodded. He knew Riku was telling the truth. It helped the nervousness a bit.

Riku looked at his watch. "Alright, I gotta get going. And so do you."

Sora nodded again with a bit more vigor. He had to do this today, no matter what.

*

Kairi was waiting for his arrival on their island, the one they had since they were kids, playing in the sand. What started as a crush grew over time into a relationship, made strong by their past hardships.

Sora's heart began to swell as he approached the wooden dock. Kairi was perched on the end, waving with a bright smile on her face. Her deep-red hair had grown recently, reaching well past her shoulders now. She was wearing blue today, a short blouse that showed her mid-riff and short pants that reached just past her knees.

Sora jumped out of his little boat, tying it tightly to a post next to hers. Before he could greet his other half, she leaped into him and planted a kiss on his lips, nearly knocking him off balance.

"Hey, handsome," she said with a smile. "Riku couldn't come today?"

"Nope, his dad needed him."

They walked from the pier and onto the sands of the beach. They talked about many things and nothing in particular, mostly of memories of the past. Sora described the many worlds he had been to on his adventures, while Kairi listened to every little detail, hoping to visit them one day.

They sat on the beach as the sun began to set. Sora had pushed his task to the back of his mind, but now it forcefully pushed itself up.

He took a deep breath, grabbing the item from his pocket, steeling himself. "Kairi, there's something I need to talk to you about-"

He felt the cold drop on the back of his neck. Hadn't noticed the sky become dark, the dark grey clouds covering what was left of the light. The ocean that was once calm began to crash and twist, as if protesting the coming storm.

"Sora, we should get home," Kairi suggested.

Streaks of lightning flashed across the sky. "No, it's too dangerous now."

The rain began to pour from the sky now, instantly soaking the pair. Sora grabbed Kairi's hand, leading her to the nearby cave as quickly as he could.

They sat down on the hard ground now, safe from the rain, breathing hard. Sora summoned his Keyblade and cast a Fire spell to some vines they cut down. The magic dried them quickly, allowing for a large fire that warmed the small chasm.

_Great,_ Sora thought to himself. _It just had to rain._

"It sounds pretty bad out there," Kairi started. "Good thing we found shelter."

Sora nodded, reaching into his pocket. It was still there, thankfully. "We should be okay until it stops."

Sora studied her closely. She was shivering now, despite the warmth of the fire.

He moved next to her, taking off his white shirt. "S-Sora, what are doing!?"

She could see his arms now, well-defined muscle braided down his arms from years of practice. His wet abdomen shined in the light of the fire, accenting his abs.

Despite her embarrassment, the body heat was more than welcome. She laid her head on his shoulder, moving closer to him. Still, she was shivering. She knew why, but she couldn't bring herself to move. She knew Sora would never make an unwanted move. She trusted Sora, but she couldn't trust herself.

Because she _would_ make a move. She was sure of it.

She felt Sora's arm wrap tightly around her. She was acutely aware that she was shivering harder now. She was getting too cold, even with the fire, even with Sora's warmth.

"S-Sora," Kairi said shakily. "I-its s-so c-c-cold."

"Oh no," he said, wrapping his other arm around her tightly. "I'm sorry, but you might have to take your shirt off. I won't look!"

She almost laughed at how innocent he was. Slowly, she peeled her blouse away, lifting the still-soaked garment over her head and tossing it away with a heavy thud. She immediately felt warmer as the air finally made contact with her skin. Sora's body only helped, despite how exposed she felt in her white bra.

She looked at him. As promised, he wasn't looking, though he was beet-red now.

_No fair,_ Kairi thought. _You can't be cute and hot._

For awhile, the couple sat in silence, listening to the rain or the crackle of the flame. Sora couldn't help but notice how soft Kairi's skin was, how warm she was. The tips of his fingers brushed her side, causing her to shiver against him.

Suddenly, an explosive boom of thunder reverberated throughout the cave. Kairi held Sora closer, letting out a small whimper.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked.

She didn't answer, mostly because her thoughts were everywhere. Pressing against him made her aware of how exposed she was, even if it was only partially. Even more importantly, she _wanted _to be exposed.

She really wanted to kiss him.

She wanted him to look at her.

Sora released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Now was the right time, right?

"Kairi," he started. "There's something I need to ask you-"

Kairi interrupted him with a soft kiss. She pressed her body against him, until he subconsciously leaned back, pulling her onto him. The kiss deepened, one's tongue brushing lightly against the other. Sora's hands were roaming across her bare back, making her shake at his touch. She reached back and unhooked her bra, throwing it to the side, exposing her breasts.

She felt her sex becoming moist between her legs. Sora's lips moved from her mouth down to her neck, causing a soft moan to escape her throat. His tongue slowly but surely trailed to her shoulder, kissing every inch or so. Kairi leaned back slightly, allowing him to kiss her chest. He moved his kisses to her left, slightly kissing her nipple. She moaned again, but it sounded different from the first- this one sounded as if pressure had been released.

She sat up, straddling him as he continued to kiss her skin. She leaned onto her elbows when he kissed her navel, and back further still when he reached the hem of her pants. She lifted her butt, letting him pull her wet pants away.

She glanced at him, and saw his eyes were still closed.

"Sora," she chuckled. "You can open your eyes."

Slowly, he opened his eyes. The person he loved was straddling him in nothing but a pair of pink panties.

"Kairi, are you sure about this?"

"I trust you, Sora; I'm more than sure."

He nodded and slowly began to pull her underwear away. Her moist sex glistened ever so softly in the fire. Kairi could feel the heat rising on her face and settling on her cheeks.

_She's definitely embarrassed, _Sora thought with a bemused smile. He thought about teasing her, but he was pretty sure he was just as red at this point. Instead, he examined her naked body, saw how small her frame was compared to him.

She sat up again, fumbling with his belt. She was so nervous her hands were shaking. After what seemed like an eternity, she managed to undo the buckle.

"Kairi," Sora whispered. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

She sat still. Was she okay with this? The immediate answer was a resounding yes, but if she wasn't thinking clearly? She took a deep breath, replaying the question in her head. Despite how hard she looked for another possible answer, she only saw her love for him, how much she trusted him.

She nodded, feeling more sure than before. She acted on impulse, but now her movements were more controlled. She undid the button and zipper quickly. Sora stood a bit, allowing her to pull both his pants and boxers away.

She glanced down and immediately looked back up. _Will that even fit?_

He kissed her, pushing forward until he was on top of her, her legs on either side of him. She could feel him at her entrance, pulsing to be allowed in.

The couple looked each other in the eye, their lips just barely touching. Kairi simply nodded, a small smile on her face.

Sora pushed into her slowly, causing a loud moan to escape. She held on to him tightly as he pushed further and further, the inevitable pain hitting her. Finally, he could push no further.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked, his breathing becoming shallow.

She nodded quickly. "Don't move yet; it still hurts a little."

Sora did as was asked, not moving a muscle. He could feel her getting more and more wet as the slow seconds ticked by, her breaths becoming harsh.

After a minute or so, the pain was gone, replaced with the pressure-like feeling of Sora inside of her and the pleasure that came with it. Kairi's hips began to move on their own, small moans escaping her. Sora began to move in-time with her, making her moans louder.

Time passed, and the pleasure they felt together resonated loudly within this musty place, a secret space only for them.

"S-Sora," Kairi managed to say between moans. "D-don't stop. P-please don't stop!"

He didn't say so, but he was getting close. His movements were becoming faster, more erratic. Her moans became louder, her legs crossing tightly around him, her hips moving in time with him.

Her sex suddenly tightened around his, her moans nearly turning into strained screaming. Just before he was pushed over the edge, he slipped the item on her finger quickly.

He released deep inside of her, causing her to moan from the burning sensation. Her shaking body slowly relaxed, her shallow breathing becoming slow and controlled over time.

After a few moments, Sora lowered his head next her ear, bringing his voice to a whisper.

"Kairi," he started softly. "Marry me."

She felt the weight of the ring on her finger. The tears began to slide down her face as she nodded ecstatically.

After a moment, she looked at the ring. The band and jewel were both made from Mythril, shining in the light of the fire, the jewel shaped into a square.

Neither said a word, simply smiled as they enjoyed the warmth of the fire, and listened to the sound of the rain.


End file.
